Music Room
by yuukie kuze
Summary: There is a music Azuma wants to here from Kahoko ... This is my first time writing a LEMON! i can't actually believe it! XD please please tell me how did i do ! review review review ! sankyu ! xoxo


_**AU:** welcome people! this is my newest and latest story i have publish for the 2013! is my first time making a lemon XD and i had a pretty tough time making it! please tell me how did i do? i wanna know if itd okay or not? hehehe thank you thank you! please please review review ! sankyu~_

* * *

The day was about to end, it was dawn at the Seiso Academy. Many students have gone home, but Kahoko decided to stay for a while. Knowing that is was late already, she still insisted to stay, to learn and master the violin. Calling her mother on her way to the music rooms, letting her know that she will be home late.

The music rooms are sound proofs to avoid the musician to be distracted by the sounds outside; the doors have a small window, tables and every room have a grand piano for the accompanist. Opening her violin case, taking out the instrument, placing it in her shoulders, ready to sway her arms, taking a deep breath and then plays.

On the other side of the Campus, in the library Azuma was reading a fairy tale book titled "Cinderella" he is aware that is was late as well but he doesn't want to go home yet so stay there for a while "And they live happily ever after" letting out an irritated sigh "Why do they always end like this? Ending at the same thing" speaking freely, he knew that his alone in the library "Why don't they show what happen after the night of the weddings of every fairy tale" chuckling when he realize knew the answer "Oh yes, they already did one … porn" laughing freely.

Putting back the book at the shelf, he decided to take some scroll at the school to take more time. Turning to the corridors of the music room, eyes widen seeing one room with a light on but every room the lights were off, he thought he was the only one left in the school but he thought wrong. Walking closer to the room, peaking at the window "Kahoko?" he sigh seeing her playing the violin.

Kahoko feel dancing to the melody she was playing, feeling the tone she closed her eyes, imagining that she was in a garden of full bloomed flowers, taking a step backward she trip not noticing the violin case. Her bottom landed in the carpeted floor "Oh that hurts!" she whimpered. Her legs were open revealing her underwear.

From where Azuma stands he has a perfect view of her, he grins seeing her underwear. Opening the door, stepping in the room "Yunoki sempai!?" she was shock she thought that she was the only one left in the campus "My my Kahoko, you really never failed to amuse me" kneeling in front of her. Kahoko close her legs immediately and straighten up her skirt covering her legs "W-what are you doing here?" she asked "I was about to go home but" tilting his head "I want to hear a music" blinking in confuse "Music? What kind of music?" he grins "You want to know?" he lift up her chin, she started shivering "I-it's okay if you don't want to tell me" pulling his face close to hers "You're the only one who could make that sound" he whispered.

Azuma slowly kissed her in the cheeks to her lips, breaking it with a lip locking sound "That sound" he sigh, kissing her again but this time he lean on her. Kahoko tries to push him away but he caught her wrist and stops them, his kisses were getting deeper, tasting her lips and tongue. It was Kahoko's first kiss, she was trying to stop herself but the sensation was overwhelming, depending in the kiss, she closed her eyes.

The force at her hand was gone, letting go it he push the violin case out of the way, he broke the kiss to catch his breath "You got me turned on" he sigh, removing his coat and tie, Kahoko was in shock "W-what just happened?" seeing him taking off his coat got her panicked "Sempai w-what are you doing!?" he grins mischievously "Isn't obvious?" raising a brow "Y-you can't! I ah I will scream!" threatening him "Scream all you want Kahoko, no one will hear you, have you forgotten" pushing her down, placing his arms on her sides cornering her "This is a sound proof room, even if you scream in the top of your lungs no one will hear you" eyes widen she tried to push him out in top of her but didn't succeed.

"Don't fight it Kahoko, just enjoy it, just like you enjoy the kiss"

"I didn't enjoy it!" she was about to cry

"Don't lie Kahoko"

He kissed her again forcibly; she was hitting him so he took her hands and put it on top of her. His legs were in between hers, he slowly opening it, pressing down his groin on her abdomen. Azuma started going down on her neck, giving her a love mark "Please, sempai!" she moan, hearing her moan gets him more excited, his hips started moving, rubbing it to hers "Ah! Sempai!" she moan loudly, the sounds of her moans are were the music he wants to hear "Kahoko, my name is not sempai or Yunoki" he said in her neck, he punish her by giving her another mark "AH-Azuma" she gasp "Good" his other hand started massaging her breast, moaning in the first time she felt this pleasure.

Her face was red as her hair, his hand go in circles while pressing at her nipple. Azuma untie the ribbon of her uniform using his teeth "Sem-Azuma please don't!" begging for mercy "Wow you learn fast" still he continue "I'll let go of your hand, but don't fight it alright?" not so sure if she will agree or not but she nod, letting it go slowly, he watch her for a moment if she will do something he don't want. And she did, pushing him away but he was stronger so she was back from her previous position, shaking his head "Tsk Tsk, what did I told you? I don't want that I am only the one who's enjoying this" he tire her hands using her own ribbon "Now watch" lecturing her, he unbutton her uniform "Please don't! I'm begging you!" she started crying.

Opening her uniform, revealing her torso "Wow your sexy Kahoko" he again massage her breast while watching her reaction, satisfied he started moving his hips "Ah s-stop!" Kahoko moaned "The more you say stop, the more I want to do more" lifting her up, hugging her taking off his bra revealing her breast, he massage them again while pinching her nipples "Wow it's so hard" leaning close to her "Your turned on Kahoko, why are you fighting it?" kissing her in the neck "I can't!" she sigh.

Azuma stop for a moment, taking off his uniform, he turn to the window "It's night already, but we're just getting started" throwing his uniform together with hers he suck her nipple, playing with it "AH!" screaming Kahoko couldn't fight it. While sucking her breast his other hand go down to her abdomen "W-what are you doing now?" she felt it going down "Making you comfortable so relax" he held it like stuff toy squeezing it "Ah!" she moan again, he continue holding it, pressing it and then poking it "How does it feel?" he asked, she couldn't answer, just gasping and panting at the same time.

Unsatisfied he pulls down her panty "Please stop now!" she begs again "Oh look, you're all wet" sliding his finger in and out "Ah!" she moan once more, he suck her other breast while his hand is working. After a few seconds Kahoko burst "AHH!" screaming then panting, her whole body is sweating, so as Azuma "So are you still fighting it?" he asked "Shut up" she sigh, she sound tired. When he pulled out his finger it has blood on it, he look at her panting "You're a virgin Kahoko" showing her the blood on his hand "Wha!" shock now she knows that she's not a virgin anymore.

He smiled yet not satisfied, still wanted to do more. Opening the zipper of his pants, seeing her cock all stood up, she gulps "What? First time seeing one?" staring at it she nods, he chuckle "Don't worry" going on back top of her once more "You'll not gonna see it now" slid it on her pussy, getting it wet, feeling her cock she moan "W-why it's so hard?!" she gasp "You're the one who made it hard" he guide it slowly sliding it in her "AHH!" she screams feeling it going inside her.

"You're so tight" he groans as it all go inside, waiting for her to recover before he starts moving. The first thrusts were slow, Kahoko just moans at every thrust while he groans, his thrust were going faster, Kahoko was whimpering. His hips were moving faster and faster making a lapping sound "AHH!" she screams "I-I'm almost there" he groans, heavy breathing while thrusting pushing everything inside "AZUMA!" she screamed "Ahh" he groans as the sign of their climax together.

Collapsing on top of her, his head resting in her breast, both of them are tired, sweating and panting. Azuma's eyes were closed, he was tired, he felt someone was hugging him, opening his eyes, he was shock when he saw Kahoko was hugging him, he looks up to her "How did you untie yourself?" asking curiously "You tie it not that tight, so I break free" explaining it to him "When did you realize that you're not tied anymore" he asked again, this time hugs back "When you were taking of your pants" she giggles "Why you didn't push me? Like you did before" Kahoko cups his face, pulling him into a kiss "You said enjoy it right?" shock but pleased, he kissed back.

Putting around her arms in his neck, ready for another round, moving her hips against his but he stood up "What?" she asked confused "This position is not fun any more he remove his cock out of her, carrying her, placing her in the table, taking her leg placing it in his shoulder then thrust back in "This position is more fun" not sure about the situation she just nod, he thrust again while holding her breast. Kahoko hold him on the waist like guiding him them move up to his chest pinching his nipples. Azuma thrust faster letting out a loud groan, she moans again, he watches her reaction and grins "Kahoko" he sighs "Ah-zuma" and then they burst again.

* * *

Kahoko got home late, her mother welcome her "Welcome home Kaho, how was your practice" she take off her shoes "It-it was fun" smiling at her "Hmm alright, I'll reheat the dinner for you" she walks back from the kitchen, Kahoko followed, she watch her mother reheat and prepare dinner for her, taking a seat from the dinner table "Mom" calling her "Yes dear?" she respond while cooking "Could I practice again tomorrow?" asking firmly "Of course dear, but do you really need too?" nodding "Hmm I really need it" smiling at her mother.

Azuma got home, his grandmother was already asleep so he didn't got scolded, he went straight to his room, collapsing at his bed. Miyabi step inside his room "Brother why you got home late" he stood up facing his sibling "Oh Miyabi, I'm sorry it's just I got into the book I was reading" she sat beside him "What book is that? And why you have to read it in the school? Can't you bring it home?" asking consistently "It's a good book, I have lost my library card that's why I can't bring it home" tilting her head "Was it really good?" smiling and nod "It was, a very good one."

The End


End file.
